


Angel's Tale

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soñó con un ángel afligido en destierro, peleando con su creador pues al ser concebido para vigilar a los humanos quedó prendado de uno y todo cuanto deseaba era arrancarlo de las crueldades de su amo. El demonio encarnado, aquel que una vez amó pero ya no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdrelBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/gifts).



Era ridículo.

Ridículamente esbelto, alto y bien formado, de rasgos finos y elegantes como si algún escultor los hubiera logrado a base de trabajar con dedicación en el alabastro que tenía por piel, cabellos negros, rizados y generalmente cubriendo buena parte de la frente amplia. En cuanto a la luz de sus ojos, John sabía que sólo contadas veces había logrado verse en sus ojos. Tres de las cuales se incluían en las ocasiones que el modelo había decidido dirigir su anguloso rostro, por no hacer mención de lo bien dotado de su sexo, en dirección a él

Y la respiración del aspirante a artista se pausaba en ese momento. Los nervios dejaban de responder, las manos de crear, el carboncillo resbalaba de entre sus dedos pero no llegaba a caer puesto que sería un error dejarlo caer en presencia de él.

En su lugar cerraba los ojos, suspiraba para sus adentros y en ese precioso instante que duraba lo mismo que un batir de pestañas o latir de corazón humano se permitía un íntimo pensamiento para él. Uno donde cobraban vida sus más bajas pasiones y hacía del que tenía frente a él, de la figura inalcanzable y acaso etérea, todo lo que los designios de su corazón querían y algunas veces lo plasmaba como un ángel, otras como demonio.

En esta noche en particular John parecía encantado con la sombra que la pobre iluminación del salón de arte proyectaba sobre su espalda. Trazó con parsimonia los bien trabajados músculos, deteniéndose en los omóplatos donde después de un rato dibujó sendas curvas como indicación de que al ángel le habían sido arrebatadas sus alas. El profesor de arte, Charles Magnussen se mostró fascinado con la escena, si acaso solo le hacía falta un elemento más. John no sabía a qué podría referirse hasta que el muy osado tomó la paleta de colores de otro estudiante y con un pincel ancho plasmó un río de sangre a sus pies.

—Estupendo —aclamó el profesor aplaudiéndose a sí mismo como si hubiera sido él quien pintó la obra y no el aspirante. John enfureció de inmediato. No era sangre lo que quería a sus pies. No era el color apropiado, no para él.

Tomó entonces el lienzo sin terminar y sin dar lugar a que la pintura secara y lo depositó en la basura. Sus compañeros se impresionaron en el acto, el modelo rompió la pose. Magnussen lo llamó de todo, lo amenazó con terminar sus relaciones si abandonaba la sala. La beca completa, los materiales que la universidad disponía para él, pero por toda respuesta el joven escupió a los pies del maestro, éste le descargo un certero golpe sobre la mejilla, rozando los labios para ser más exactos. John levantó el rostro en posición retadora. Sabía cómo pelear, se crio en las calles, desde temprana edad había aprendido a romper huesos y quijadas pero no sería correcto mostrarse como lo que es en presencia de los demás y sobre todo de él. Se limpió la sangre de los labios, Magnussen sonrió con satisfacción y lo amenazó una vez más.

—Sabes que me necesitas más de lo que yo a ti.

—Y una mierda. —Dio la vuelta seguido de los murmullos escandalizados de sus compañeros, el modelo con toda seguridad habría visto el espectáculo. Vería su pintura. Sabría de qué forma lo veía él, pero ya no importaba.

Se abrió paso por las encharcadas calles de la ciudad hasta meterse en un solitario y lúgubre bar. No quería pensar más en la pintura, en la sangre a sus pies o en la forma en que sin lugar a dudas lo habría visto él.

Bebió con celeridad copa tras copa hasta casi perder la consciencia, hasta que la noche se volvió espesa. Su profesor lo alcanzó y arrastró su osamenta de regreso a su hogar.

Charles era su mecenas. No mentía al decir que lo necesitaba más de lo que hacía él, pero lo despreciaba tanto por la forma en que lo humillaba como por la forma en que, sin pedirlo, vendía su trabajo como si fuera propio.

—Te sientes muy listo ahora que te he traído a Londres, ¿no es cierto? —susurró a sus oídos a medida que le arrebataba las ropas. John no respondió a la afrenta, el alcohol ayudaba con esto y es que si en sus comienzos se dejó seducir por él, justo ahora deseaba apartarse de él. Los cabellos cenizos, la barba espesa, los ojos de un diablo y es que maldito fuera él, en el nombre de todos los infiernos, pero se había dejado engañar por este encantador y malvado diablo. Aceptó de nueva cuenta en la oscuridad de su alcoba el roce áspero de sus manos y la hiel amarga de sus labios. No era amor, sólo desprecio. Y no era semen vertiéndose en su interior como fuego líquido, sino un pretexto para sentirse lleno. Magnussen besó su cuello al terminar de hundirse en su piel, luego acarició su sexo, sin atreverse aún a soltarlo, lo trabajó de las más terribles formas de lo excelso a lo funesto hasta que sus dedos se llenaron de semen y John terminó por hundirse de cara en la cama.

Su maestro lo observó de nuevo a medida que lamía sus dedos y se aproximaba a él, respiraba trabajosamente, de hecho ambos lo hacían. La espalda de John era amplia por lo alto y estrecha por lo bajo, lo acarició suavemente usando los dedos índice y medio esta vez, deteniéndose en los omóplatos, trazando, estudiando. John sintió sus uñas como un par de inquisidoras garras sobre la piel, se estremeció por completo al pensar que su maestro llegaría a marcarlo, luego otra idea se hizo presente y era que si alguien iba a atravesar su carne, si alguien iba a fundirse en él, deseaba que fuera el ángel. Ningún otro, salvo él con su piel de alabastro y cabellos de ébano.

—Vuelve a mostrarte como un niño malcriado ante mí y te juro que no me contendré. —John se mostró de acuerdo. Sabía muy bien lo fuertes que eran las pasiones de su maestro, pues no por nada tenía entre sus menesteres una cuantiosa colección de gubias y sospechaba que no las usaba únicamente para esculpir. Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez en la espalda baja aspirando su sexo, apretando sus glúteos deseando beberlo de nuevo pero por toda acción lo siguiente que hizo Charles fue ponerse sus ropas y encerrar al menor.

Era apuesto, endemoniadamente apuesto y posiblemente eso era lo que lo había salvado de terminar deformado, atado e incluso asesinado en este preciso momento.

Volvió a su alcoba, tenía intención de colgar su última obra sobre la chimenea pero cuando lo hizo la encontró consumida por las flamas de la hoguera.

—¿Cómo demonios? —Miró a diestra y siniestra, las ventanas cerradas, incluso la puerta tenía cerrojo. Quizá él, en su arrebato al ser consciente de que las horas se seguían sumando y no regresaba el menor, la había arrojado al fuego pero de ser así estaría en cenizas y no apenas chamuscada por la mitad. No lo entendía ni tampoco importaba. Le encantaba ver el fuego arder y dedicó una fracción especial de tiempo a ver cómo se consumía la espalda de ese supuesto ángel; lo había dibujado a las mil maravillas, tal vez con demasiado apremio, pero una parte de él se seguía resistiendo a la idea de que su protegido lo estuviera cambiando por alguien mucho más joven y, sobre todo, mejor.

Desechó la idea, acababa de hacerle el amor y sumado a eso, si quería abandonarlo, primero tendría que asesinarlo ya que él no iba a soltarlo jamás. Desprendió los lentes de montura transparente del puente de su nariz, los acomodó en la mesita de noche y acto seguido se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky con hielo, bebió el trago y acomodo las sábanas de la cama para sumergirse en un reparador letargo.

Por su parte, John se removía inquieto entre sueños húmedos e inconexos. El ángel estaba ante él, la piel de alabastro, desnuda y entregada a él. Bebía de sus labios, el sabor no se parecía en nada al de su maestro, empezando porque aquel sabía a tabaco y éste sabía a miel.

Se derretía en su lengua como haría la más tierna fresa, la textura era agradable, el aroma incomparable y él se dejaba hacer, porque desde la primera vez que lo vio era lo único que quería hacer con él. Buscó sus ojos. ¿Cómo definir el color o la oscuridad de sus ojos? Si bien parecían hablar de la pasividad de un alma indómita en estado de reposo, para él, justo ahora, no hablaban de otra cosa más que de la más pura y gentil invitación al pecado.

Pronunció su nombre, sin siquiera abrir los labios o al menos así le pareció a él.

—John, John, John, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Y él no sabía qué decir porque la voz era gruesa, exquisita, demencial y le hablaba en su mente sólo a él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Atinó a responder cuando el ángel lo desnudó otra vez.

Luego de haber sido tomado por Magnussen, lo único que hizo fue colocarse los pantalones de algodón blanco que usaba para dormir y tenderse en la cama hasta que el rumor del viento lo orillo a dar la vuelta, buscar el origen y entonces fue que lo encontró a él.

—¿No era un sueño? ¿Era real? —Que fuera lo que el destino quisiera que fuera pero que no dejara de mirarlo jamás.

El ángel sonrió ante la idea, como si leyera sus pensamientos, como si John no fuera para él otra cosa más que un libro abierto. Extendió las piernas para él, entregó su sexo a él y el ángel lo tomó con sus gruesos labios y profunda garganta.

—Shh… —demandó al menor a medida que las succiones aumentaban de velocidad y éste se retorcía como un loco entre sábanas y jadeos. John quería gritar su nombre, anunciárselo al mundo. Hacerle saber al demonio que tenía por protector y amante que había conocido un ángel y que éste sabía de pecados más allá de los humanos. Sus ojos se centraron de nueva cuenta en él, quería dibujar sus ojos, plasmarlo completo, sentirlo de lleno. El ángel se mostró de acuerdo, si acaso ligeramente intrigado cuando el semen del artista se corrió entre sus labios.

—¿Qué eres?—preguntó fascinado luego de beber el líquido que manó de él.

—Un desgraciado también condenado. —El ángel no pareció comprender sus palabras así que John lo intentó otra vez.

—Fui engañado y seducido por el diablo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no soy otro diablo? —habló usando su voz esta vez. John se regodeó con el sonido de su voz, con la imagen de él, elegantemente vestido y sentado ante él.

La luz de la calle que apenas si se filtraba por la ventana proyectaba sombras interesantes sobre su bien trabajada piel y él quería atreverse a tocarla, él quería beber también. Sentir su sexo, cálido, húmedo y palpitante en la boca.

—John…

—Necesito saber tu nombre.

—Aún no me has dicho por qué soy un ángel cada vez que me ves.

—¿Es que no puedes adivinarlo?

—Con cualquier otra persona podría pero contigo me resulta imposible.

—Haces que suene como si tuvieras el don de leer en las mentes.

—Y lo tengo.

—¿Entonces sabes lo que deseo?

—Lo sé, pero porque lo veo en tus ojos, más no en tu mente. —Ángel y artista dejaron de hablar y se comenzaron a amar.

La piel del ángel era cálida, pero no era un calor propio, era prestado del cuerpo de John. Su suavidad era como mármol, el tacto resultaba agradable y a la vez demostró ser flexible. John se tumbó sobre él a medida que lo iba venciendo el sueño. Soñó con un ángel afligido en destierro, peleando con su creador pues al ser concebido para vigilar a los humanos había quedado prendado de uno.

De su alma impía, rota y todo cuanto deseaba era poder acudir a él, arrancarlo de las crueldades de su amo. El demonio encarnado, aquel al que alguna vez prometió devoción pero ya no.

Cuando despertó la habitación estaba vacía, las sábanas húmedas, su sexo inflamado al igual que otras zonas que se apresuró en ocultar. Tomó una ducha helada. Ángel, demonio o alucinación sumamente vívida. No lo sabía, pero con toda seguridad quería verlo otra vez. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Magnussen tenía asuntos de la Universidad que atender antes de llegada la noche, momento en que llevaba a cabo sus clases de arte y él tenía otras actividades: literatura, filosofía, ética y estética. La universidad era un verdadero infierno pero a él se le daba bien, siempre y cuando no malgastara la mitad de su tiempo pensando en las manos que esculpieron su piel. Suspiró para sus adentros, necesitaba ponerle un nombre ya que el muy ingrato no se lo quiso dar y estaba entretenido con eso hasta el momento en que tomó su libreta y fue ahí que lo halló. "Sherlock" escrito con una letra que se le antojó de lo más elegante y pulcra que pudiera leer.

Salió calle abajo, Charles podría encerrarlo cuando se encontraba molesto pero despreciaba a la gente inculta, así que siempre abría la cerradura para que pudiera acudir a la escuela. Las clases eran vacías, el mundo parecía abstracto, aquél podría decirse que era el estado anímico ideal para poder crear y de hecho crear es lo que más pronto que tarde se aventuró a efectuar. Garabateo su rostro, los rizos, las cejas, la curva de los ojos, el iris, la pupila. Su mirada profunda y a la vez solitaria.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó a la nada y la respuesta llegó para él, aunque no sabría decir ahora si fue producto de un sueño o acaso real—. Si vas a pintarme, píntame con unas alas negras.

John lo hizo, usando carbón y grafito, esculpió su forma de rodillas al piso, los brazos extendidos al cielo, encadenados, batiendo contra las ataduras, los músculos tensos, las alas en alto, un par de gloriosas alas similares a las de un cuervo.

—No soy lo que crees —escuchó en contestación. Pero John se resistió a creer.

.

.

Era patético.

Patéticamente ingenuo, delgado y pequeño, de rasgos toscos pero afables, mirada profunda, de adolescente e indudablemente de alguien que ha sufrido demasiado a tan corta edad. Sobre la primera vez que lo vio no fue su apariencia lo que lo atrapó, sino su silencio, todos en torno a él eran una cacofonía incesante de las perversiones que desearían hacer con él. Era un falo, esbelto y bien forjado. ¡Muéstrame dónde más eres erecto y dotado! Todos deseaban lo mismo y, aunque negara hacerlo, era precisamente por eso que se mostraba ante ellos. Para sentirse apreciado y saberse amado. Todos lo devoraban con la mirada, todos claro está excepto él.

Estaba sentado ahí, a la sombra en el último lugar disponible de la barra del bar, para tener diecinueve años bebía como marinero y una parte de él se descubrió deseando saber el por qué. Intentó entrar en su mente, las imágenes que obtuvo de él eran confusas y difusas.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron? ¿Por qué intentas destruirte en este lugar de vicio? —preguntó para sus adentros, aún sin atreverse a aparecer frente a él. Lo observó con detenimiento esta vez y entonces fue consciente de que las miradas intrusas se detenían por ratos también en él. Era apuesto, de cabellos dorados, desordenados y cortos a la usanza escolar, piel pálida, frágil y de apariencia solitaria. Algunos espectadores ansiaban acorralarlo en el cuarto de baño, arrebatarle las ropas, profanarlo hasta quebrarlo. La idea se le antojó terrible, pecaminosa sin lugar a duda pero faltaría menos para levantar sus instintos y encender su furia.

Se encargó de ellos en los baños públicos del mencionado bar, tendría que confesar el pecado, hacerle saber a su hermano que había faltado a sus juramentos "de no asesinar en casa" pero qué más da un ebrio menos empobreciendo las calles de su ciudad.

Comenzó a seguirlo esa misma noche. Al principio a considerable distancia, luego con diligencia, así fue como supo que su nuevo amigo tenía predilección tanto por las artes como por los malos tratos en la cama.

Su apoderado era un bruto, salvaje, poseedor de cierta belleza que tal vez podría encontrar encantadora, alguien tan controlador y barbárico como Mycroft, pero tratándose de él, que encontraba belleza en lo efímero de un paisaje o en lo etéreo de una melodía. Ese insignificante profesor no representaba nada. Los vio amarse durante un rato, él necesitaba conocer cada recoveco de la piel de ese pequeño y si en sus comienzos se atrevió a dilucidar que su cuerpo podría ser bello, vaya que se equivocó.

John era hermoso; más allá de lo que en últimos años hubiera visto él, ágil, ávido y quizá hasta insaciable. Veía el hambre refleja en sus ojos y no sólo en lo referente a los placeres de la alcoba sino por un deseo insatisfecho de cobrar venganza. Cuando su amante se quedó dormido, lo vio tomar un abrecartas de la cómoda junto a la cama, admiró el filo de la hoja. Se trataba de una diminuta daga y después de aprobar el examen visual la hizo bailar con gracia entre sus dedos. ¿Lograría asesinarlo? ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? Por toda respuesta, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que envolvió su cuerpo entre los brazos y comenzó a llorar.

¡Cómo deseó poder liberarlo! Atravesar la ventana, llevarlo con él, pero eso no podía suceder.

Criaturas como él y John tenían prohibido encontrarse. Sobre la única vez en que sucedió sobra decir que no terminó de lo mejor.

Permaneció en su lugar, oculto entre sombras hasta que lentamente le fue venciendo el sueño. No podía permitir que lo viera; aún no. Cuando finalmente cayó dormido él abrió las ventanas, la tenue iluminación de la noche y la suave brisa del viento, lo miró de nuevo, acaricio con su sombra su cuerpo, dibujó sus líneas y apenas insinuados músculos desde las pronunciadas pantorrillas hasta lo bien formado del torso. Acarició su imagen, se preguntó una vez más qué es lo que tenía él. ¿Por qué era diferente? ¿Por qué no podía ver a través de él? Vigiló su sueño en profundas cavilaciones y después, al advertir los primeros rayos del alba se despidió, aunque no sin antes prometer que se volverían a ver.

Regresó a su hogar. La morada que él y su hermano habitaban y que estaba decorada con muebles pertenecientes a toda clase de época. Recorrió las alfombras rojas, los tapices enmohecidos, las interminables columnas de libros, los sillones cubiertos por una considerable cantidad de polvo, el salón de estar, la sala de estudio, el lugar donde reposaban tanto el piano de cola como el violín, tomó este último y se instaló frente al inmenso ventanal de piso a techo cubierto por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo verde, comenzó a tocar una sonata que llevaría por el momento el nombre de "Perdición", así es como se sentía en este preciso momento y como se había sentido en el último centenar de años. Luego de la improvisación y de atraer a sus memorias la imagen de John, de pensar en la luz de ojos y atreverse a imaginar que ese joven mortal podría colocar sus ojos en él, dedicarle sus trazos, descubrir y aceptar lo que es, dirigió su mirada a la no tan notable pero muy necesaria chimenea con su elegante herrería, sus piedras de cantera que daban vida a la repisa donde yacía desde hacía ciento cinco años un formidable cráneo perteneciente al único ser que en su momento su hermano había amado.

—Los sentimientos son debilidades, Sherlock.

—Los sentimientos te hicieron humano.

—Error, los sentimientos me obligaron a ver como una vida se extinguía.

—Pudiste hacer que se uniera a nosotros.

—¿No llevas tú más de la mitad de esta horrorosa existencia tratando de salir de ella?

—Sí, pero no soy yo el que lleva la misma cantidad de tiempo tratando de hallar consuelo en un alma gemela.

.

¿Entonces eso es lo que era? ¿Eso es lo que le impedía poder ver a través de John? Conocer sus secretos, hacer suyo su ruego, lamento y sueño. No lo sabía pero podría intentar un ligero acercamiento para descubrirlo. Mostrarse ante él, desnudo, pues por toda intención lo que pretendía era que lo viera como lo que en realidad es: la criatura asesina, horrible y violenta que dormita en su fuero interno, pues hace centurias que, en su afán por apoderarse del conocimiento del mundo entero, él y su hermano cometieron un terrible error.

Alquimistas ambos, eruditos en más de una materia, deseosos de poder transmutar sus almas a algún animal o elemento. Pero lo que a final de cuentas sucedió es que el alma permaneció en sus cuerpos y éstos se volvieron eternos.

—¡Ah! La tragedia que se sucedió a ello.

Aún podía recordar los múltiples intentos de Mycroft por arrebatarse la vida, por yacer al lado de la persona amada y es que, según dijo, el alma de Warren sería hasta el final de los tiempos la única para él.

El dolor de su muerte les afectó a ambos, les enseñó la regla absoluta y definitiva: los dos estaban solos, se tenían únicamente el uno al otro y esto podría considerarse la fatalidad conclusiva de la grandeza de su error y es que, si bien al principio, la posibilidad de adquirir conocimiento más allá de lo terreno parecía prometedora, a medida que se iban sumando los años se iba sumando a su vez la condición humana. Necesitaban compañía, anhelaban ser escuchados, abrazados, amados. ¿Y dónde fue que su hermano lo halló? En un servil defensor de la justicia: el, en aquel entonces, comisionado de la policía Charles Warren; obsesionado con resolver la cuantiosa cantidad de asesinatos y desapariciones que de pronto comenzaron a asolar las calles de Londres en torno a 1888.

Las pistas que tendió para él, para hacerlo acudir a su encuentro. Una detrás de otra y los chivos expiatorios también pues fue idea suya que alcanzara tal renombre ese mítico personaje conocido ahora como Jack el Destripador.

—¡Qué tiempos aquellos! —Pensó con remordimiento ahora que volvía a la actividad de tocar para el cráneo algo mucho más apropiado esta vez. Una sonata que más bien podría ser interpretada como réquiem de muerte.

No todos los asesinatos los cometieron ellos, claro está. Eran novicios, apasionados, temerosos e intrigados por cuántas cosas podrían aprender de sus cuerpos: la lectura de mentes, resultó en una variación de su capacidad innata de poder deducir a la gente, la voz interna, suponían que tenía que ver con alguna clase de conexión mental, acercarse demasiado a alguien, alcanzar ese nivel de intimidad con él, hacer que se rindiera a ti o, por el contrario, te rindieras a él. En cuanto al gusto por la sangre, resultó en una adaptación de su necesidad ideática de crear un mundo mejor, para los justos y correctos, aunque cierto es también que de tanto en tanto asesinaban por placer.

En lo referente a la comida y la bebida, ciertamente no pasaba nada si consumían o bebían, él prefería ahorrarse el circo de comer, sobre todo porque le molestaba excretar los residuos, su hermano por el contrario seguía apreciando los placeres de una buena cena. Así es como engatusaba a la gente, así es como se mezclaba entre ellos y así es como, definitivamente, terminó por robar el corazón del comisionado.

¿Sucedería lo mismo con John? ¿Podría él mezclarse entre ellos? ¿Podría perseguirlo, conducirlo, seducirlo con la misma frialdad con que lo había hecho su hermano? ¿Amor? ¿Esto es lo que era el amor?

Preguntó al cráneo pero no respondió. Podría preguntarle a Mycroft pero, hasta donde sabía, se encontraba en un nuevo intento por incinerar su cuerpo. Cuando escuchara lo que había hecho en el bar despertaría. Regresaría para castigarlo, regañarlo. ¡Ya no eran los viejos tiempos, esto era el nuevo milenio y las oportunidades para ser descubierto estaban a la orden del día! Él quería refutar aquello. Sus dedos apenas si poseían huellas dactilares, su saliva apenas si tenía sustancia, la sangre probablemente ni contuviera glóbulos aunque de tenerlos ¿Hasta dónde podrían seguir la línea sanguínea de los Holmes? Sherrinford había engendrado un par de niños.

Hacía eones de eso y lo cierto es que a ninguno de los dos les interesó saber cuál había sido el destino de esos niños.

.

A la semana siguiente se mostró ante él.

En el salón de arte fue pan comido ofrecer sus servicios como modelo, la encargada de servicios escolares ya lo estaba desnudando con la mirada y lo que ayudó también es que a los modelos no se les paga nada. Si acaso lo que los jóvenes estudiantes les quieran dar y sobra decir lo que más de uno le quería dar. John lo miró a los ojos en contadas tres ocasiones, apenas un ínfimo segundo, pero lo había hecho. Reconoció la luz de sus ojos y aunque hizo múltiples intentos por conectar con su mente no funcionó. El joven atormentado desviaba el rostro y se concentraba en sus trazos. Aún no podía ver a través de él pero podía hacerlo a través de los demás, ver en otros ojos la forma en que lo veía y a veces era un ángel otras un demonio.

Sintió algo parecido a la pena y el infinito agradecimiento para con él.

Un ángel. Él que por las últimas decenas de años todo lo que había hecho era vivir egoístamente y a costa de los demás, él que por todo acto humano lo último que había hecho era limitarse a asesinar a aquellos que escapaban a toda orden o mandato judicial.

Él que nada deseaba ahora más que acercarse a él.

.

—Estupendo. —Escuchó de pronto de labios del profesor. Sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron en este momento. John estaba furioso, algo de la conexión entre ellos debía estar funcionando dado que lo siguiente que sucedió fue que tomó el lienzo y lo arrojó al basurero.

—¡Pero cómo te atreves, pequeño ingrato! —gritó enloquecido el amante. Advirtió la furia en sus ojos, un suave dejo de maldad, la misma que mostraba en las noches cuando tomaba la daga sin atreverse aún a soltar la estocada—. ¡Te quitaré la beca, los materiales, jamás podrás poner tu patética obra en ninguna galería de esta ciudad! —John le sonrío con sorna y escupió a los pies, Magnussen le soltó una bofetada y él requirió de toda su fortaleza interna para no levantarse de ahí y romperle el cuello.

—Sabes que me necesitas más de lo que yo a ti.

—Y una mierda. —Lo vio abandonar el recinto. La decisión impresa en los ojos y a la vez el temor.

Sopesó la posibilidad de seguirlo pero en lugar de eso se concentró en el mayor, tenía una pesada sombra a sus pies, una que se parecía a la propia pues parecía hablar de una persona que encierra más secretos de los que está dispuesta a confesar. De lo que halló en el interior de su mente sobra decir que no le gustó. Tenía que protegerlo, salvar a John pero para hacerlo, primero tenía que entender ¿Qué es lo que era John? Admiró su última obra, la misma que Charles se había dejado en la habitación luego de salir en pos del menor. ¿Debería asesinarlo? ¿Dejar su cuerpo pudriéndose en las profundidades del Támesis? ¿Lastimaría eso a John? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que su pequeño sufría y que quizá, tal vez, pensaba en él mientras lo hacía.

Su reflejo, su imagen en el lienzo, el ángel sin alas le dejó un molesto sabor de boca, él no era salvador, ni osado o divino, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a John. Los escuchó volver a la casa después de un considerable rato. Magnussen lo arrojó sobre su lecho, lo había descubierto en brazos de algún extraño deshaciéndose a besos y el joven ni siquiera lo negó.

Ansiaba protección y consuelo y por toda respuesta, por todo mandato divino fue él, un demonio, quién lo escuchó. Arrojó la pintura al fuego y lo demás, ya era historia.

.

—¿Qué eres?

—Un desgraciado, también condenado.

—¿A caso no eran lo mismo?

.

—¿Quién eres?

—No soy lo que crees.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que creo?

.

La clase de arte comenzó a la hora acostumbrada, Sherlock se colocó en un sugerente escorzo frente a él, la tela de fondo detrás de su cuerpo, la iluminación de las lámparas creando formas, inventando surcos, dando vida a las alas de aquel ominoso ángel.

Magnussen advirtió la forma en que su pupilo lo veía a él y en contestación admiró la forma en que el modelo respondía a él. Estudió su cuerpo, el perfil de su joven alumno y encontró marcas que la noche anterior no estaban en él. Una furia indómita se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser. Que tuviera amantes era una cosa ¡Pero que los invitara delante de él! ¡Que los poseyera en su propia casa!

—¡Pero si aquello era imposible! —Él mismo lo encerró.

—Tus cerraduras no pueden frenarme. —Escuchó de pronto en el interior de su cabeza. Un terror absoluto lo consumió de pronto, del nacimiento del cuero cabelludo hasta desaparecer en los pies. Él no había escuchado eso. ¡No podía! ¡Era imposible!— Pero lo hiciste —respondió la voz, como si se burlara aunque el tono que usaba no era para nada burlesco. Despachó a sus alumnos, todos menos ellos dos, los miró de hito en hito una vez el modelo se hubo vestido. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a ocultar lo ocurrido.

—Creí que había sido lo suficientemente claro contigo —le habló a John usando ese tono que en circunstancias normales requeriría de él la total sumisión.

—Y yo contigo —respondió retador, sintiéndose a salvo a resguardo del ángel.

—No soy un ángel.

—Sí lo eres.

—Sufriste al pensar que un río de sangre podría extenderse a mis pies.

—No, sufrí porque ese demonio se atrevió a poner sus dedos en ti.

Hablaban entre ellos, como si él no existiera y la calma de Charles poseía un límite, tomó la pistola que guardaba en el interior de su saco, apuntó a la criatura pues para estas alturas si de algo se había convencido era de que el que tenía frente a él no podía ser humano. Apuntó a la cabeza, después al corazón. John advirtió lo que hacía, se colocó delante del ángel en el momento exacto en que se escuchaba el disparo.

Tres impactos hicieron eco en el aire al tiempo que un cuerpo se precipitaba hacia abajo, Sherlock atrapó a John segundos antes de que tocara el suelo, la cabeza en sus brazos y el cuerpo a los pies. Lo miró aterrado a la vez que otras voces se unían a las de ellos. Una pertenecía a Mycroft, la otra a una persona que no conocía.

—Charles Magnussen, está bajo arresto por el asesinato de cuatro personas en el Bar "Danza de la maldición".

—¿Que está sucediendo? —preguntó el joven artista pues el dolor de la bala entrante era demasiado para su mente.

—Recibiste una bala por mí —respondió lívido, angustiado. En su haber ninguna persona se había arriesgado por él.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Eso qué importa.

—A mí, Sherlock, a mí me importa. —El menor cerró los ojos poco antes de que él perdiera la capacidad de conservar la calma. Su hermano ayudó con el resto, le dijo que los profesionales se harían cargo, los vio subir su cuerpo a la camilla y después desaparecer en la ambulancia, la bala entró en el hombro izquierdo, no era una herida profunda ni mucho menos fulminante. John estaría bien, con toda seguridad volvería a sentirse solo y perdido, pero bien.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó al pelirrojo una vez se hallaron a solas los dos.

—¿Cómo iba a ser? Escuché de tu desastre hermanito, tuve que limpiarlo, por cierto el caballero que esposó a Magnussen se llama Gregory Lestrade.

—¿Y eso es relevante por…?

—Detective Inspector, descendiente directo de una largo linaje de servidores a la ley.

—¿No estarás sugiriendo que él es…?

—Lo he visto en sus ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Lo mismo que ves en los suyos. Lo que te ha arrebatado el sueño, aunque es bien sabido que tú apenas si precisas del sueño.

—¿Me estuviste espiando?

—No había nada en el cable.

—Dijiste que harías…

—Arder mi cuerpo, es cierto pero me aburrí. Éste es un nuevo milenio, quizá ya sea hora de que nos unamos a él.

—¿Sugieres entonces que me quede a su lado hasta verlo morir? ¿Que coloque su cráneo en la chimenea? ¿Tendrás fuerzas para hacerlo otra vez?

—Nada de eso. Sugiero que por una vez, repitamos el error.

.


End file.
